


Get Lost In The Dark To Find Yourself

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a curious angel, Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Forbidden Love, Immortals, M/M, Magnus is a lonely devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling down does not mean you hit the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lost In The Dark To Find Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try out a style I saw in passing and kinda like what came of it. It's definitely different and intentionally fragmented so I'd love to hear what you guys think. :3

“Won't you come out?

We could paint the town red.

Kill a little time,

You can sleep when you're dead.

Cause it isn't over yet,

Get it out of your head.

.

Chase a couple hearts

We could leave 'em in shreds.

Meet me in the gutter

Make the devil your friend.

Just remember what I said,

Cause it isn't over yet.

Just remember what I said,

Cause it isn't over yet.

.

Say you have a little faith in me,

Just close your eyes and let me lead.

Follow me home...

.

Need to have a little trust in me,

Just close your eyes and let me lead.

Follow me home,

To where the lonely ones roam.

.

Won't you come out,

I've been waiting for you.

Holding my breath,

Til my body turned blue.

We've got everything to lose,

Yeah I'm waiting on you.

.

Sun's come up

And there's no one else around,

Meet me in the shadows

Won't you tell me what you found?

You've got everything to lose,

Yeah I'm waiting on you.

.

Say you have a little faith in me,

Just close your eyes and let me lead.

Follow me home...

.

Need to have a little trust in me.

Just close your eyes and let me lead...

Follow me home,

To where the lonely ones roam…

.

Roam with me...

Come down to where all of the others fell,

Get lost in the dark to find yourself...

.

Just remember what I said,

No it isn't over yet.”

- _Where The Lonely Ones Roam, Digital Daggers_

* * *

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

.

.

.

“But **who** _prays_ for **Satan**?  Who, in _eighteen_ **centuries** , _has_ **had** the _common_ **humanity** to  pray **for** the _one_ **sinner** that  needed _it_ **most**?”

-Mark Twain

.

.

.

D

O

W

N

* * *

He is exactly nine hundred and fifty two when he is given permission to explore the realms. He is still barely an adult, and it is something he has been aching for for centuries. Perhaps the best part is that there is no Jace, no Isabelle, no others to follow him around, to distract him, to watch. He is free, with his wings to take him anywhere he wishes. A thousand realms at his fingertips, hundreds of places to explore, and he chooses the one place that he is not supposed to go.

.

“He will hurt you,” Jace says, eyes dark and lips flat. “He will hurt you and you don’t care.”

“Because I know that he wouldn’t,” he answers, confident. “Magnus would never harm my wings.”

.

“Your tasks will take you many places, but you must always remember that each realm has it’s own dangers.” Hodge pointed to the map, too small to truly express all that the universe had to offer. “And of them all, you must never, ever, cross over into Hell unless absolutely necessary.”

Twelve heads nodded, eyes serious as they took in the ragged patch of black staining the drawing like a disease.

.

“What do you think of travelling?” Alec questioned softly, staring up at the stars.

Jace snorted. “You mean being an errand boy for the higher ups? I’ll pass, thanks. I’d much rather be a warrior.”

“It would suit you,” Alec admitted.

“And travelling,” the blonde answered, nudging his shoulder. “Would suit you. But you should still learn, just in case.”

.

He faltered, swaying in the sky and struggling to stay in flight as gold spilled from his wings, hot and burning against his soft blue’s. His body throbbed, power drained to nearly nothing and safety much too far away.

Alec looked to the black skies, heard the angry cries of the enemy and looked down into the swirling darkness. His wings stuttered on an upstroke and he dived.

.

“Why are you here little angel?” A green eyed male asks, hands glowing faintly as they patch up the injured one’s wings.

“Why are you helping me?” Alec counters, panting shallowly as fatigue crashes into his awareness.

“Oh no,” The devil shakes his head, frowning at the angel. “You are _not_ passing out on me. Just lay back and breathe.”

“Don’t get why you care,” He mumbles, blinking slowly up at the sky. It’s not as dark as it looked from above.

“You fell into my arms,” The other male snapped. “You made me care through affiliation. If I’ve gone to the trouble of plucking you out of the sky the least you can do is stay awake.”

“I fell… into your arms?” Alec blinked, frowning slightly. “I don’t… recall that.”

“Of course you don’t,” Green eyes rolled.

.

Jace smiled, handing him the sword strapped to his waist. The sword that had been there for centuries. This was as supportive as he could get. “Come back in one piece.”

.

“I’m sorry that I crashed into you,” Alec apologized. “But I’m grateful that you helped heal my wing. I would have been in even worse shape if you hadn’t.”

The devil waved a hand in dismissal. “It’s fine. Just get out of here before someone starts looking for you.”

“Of course,” he nodded, wings flaring wide. “What… What’s your name?”

The other male hesitated. “Magnus…” He said carefully, pushing a hand through his hair. “It’s Magnus.”

“May your travels be safe, Magnus.” Alec said sincerely, taking to the skies.

.

“If you ever see this man,” Hodge says, eyes grim. “Run. Run as fast as you can. For if he finds you, not even your wings can save you.”

Alec stared into solemn green eyes.

.

“Teach me how to fight,” Alec requests, back straight and eyes determined. Challenging.

Jace blinks before with a nod he throws a blade to the other male. Accepting. “Try that.”

.

He is dirty and tired, covered in mud and aching as he wades into the water. His wings shiver in pleasure, tips skimming the surface as he moves into deeper waters. The river is cool and refreshing, washing away days worth of sweat and grime to leave him clean, muscles relaxing. It's been a long journey, and the flight home will be longer still, but this, this is a little slice of heaven.

He almost wishes he could share it.

.

"You're one of the most dangerous people in all the realms," Alec murmured, arms wrapped around himself and wings tucked close. "So why... Why did you save me?"

Magnus sighed, and when the angel turned to look at him he looked hopeless and lost. "Call it a random act of kindness."

"You're the devil. Not just a devil, but _the_ devil. The one who defied The Lord, who fell. You--you're not supposed to be nice, you're not supposed to save people. You're--"

"Supposed to be a monster?" Magnus finishes, eyes flickering. "See that's the thing about history. Somewhere along the line everything gets changed and you're not really learning the truth. You're learning a cleverly written tale about how the stupid angel stood up to his king and fell, all the way down to hell." He smiled then, slow and sad. "You see, there are no second chances for those who do not submit to their king's."

.

"I saw you kissing him, Alec." Isabelle insists, wings fluttering nervously. "You have to tell me everything! Who is he? What's he like? How long has this been happening? Why haven't you told me before-"

"Izzy!" He interrupts, rolling his eyes. "It's a long story, okay?"

She grinned. "I'm listening."

.

"You can't keep coming here," Magnus whispered, tracing the angel's cheek. "You'll get caught and I don't want you to suffer my fate."

Alec shook his head, pressing closer, craving contact that they were not able to give often enough. "I won't. It'll be fine."

"Will it?"

.

"Alec, we just want to protect you--"

"From what?!" He shouted. "From someone who loves me? He's not dangerous! Not to me! Don't you get that? He would _never_ hurt me!"

.

Their wings curved together, long trailing blues mixing with blackened greens, groomed and silken feathers meeting glossy and unruly ones.

.

"I love you," Alec gasps against the devil's mouth, wings flared wide. "I love you, Magnus--"

"I love you too," he murmurs, showering kisses over his angel's face, hands gentle on the other male's body. "I wish I could keep you."

Their mouths clash, bodies shifting and twisting against one another as pleasure sears through their beings, straight down to their very cores.

"Me too," Alec shakes. "Me too."

.

"Alexander, I want to know where you've been running off to all this time, I know that even taking on tasks from the higher ups wouldn't make you this busy--"

.

"Fly with me," Magnus requests, holding a hand out. His eyes are gentle green and brilliant gold and Alec can do nothing but nod and be pulled to his feet.

"Show me your world," he requests in turn.

.

D

O

E

S

.

.

N

O

T

.

.

M

E

A

N

.

"There's been a disturbance in hell," Gabrielle tells them briskly. "Our lord wants you two to find out why."

.

"Jace," Alec frowns, eyes narrowing. "What aren't you telling me?"

"We're meeting up with another patrol," the blonde started slowly, wings beating smoothly.

"...why?" And then, with a sinking heart: "What kind of patrol?"

"Warriors," Jace murmured. "They're coming with us."

.

The arrow sliced through the air, arching up to hit the marked tree with a soft thunk.

"Well done," Magnus praised. "It appears you're not so helpless after all, little angel." He winked, words without bite as he ruffled his lover's hair. "I'd hate to be the one you're aiming at."

"It's a good thing you never will be then."

.

"Is this a manhunt?" Alec hissed, hands keeping Jace pressed into the tree. "Are we planning on battling someone?"

"Your lover," the blonde whispered.

"What?" He shook his head, backing away. "No that's... That's not... No..."

"We're supposed to shoot him down and question him," Jace explained, eyes sorry.

"But he's the most dangerous person in all the realms! How can they expect to take him down-- Wait." He paused, swallowing against the sudden wave of horror. "When you say shoot..."

"I mean you, Alec."

.

"I want you to run," Magnus told him urgently. "I want you to run as fast as you can, before they see you."

.

The bow was heavy in his hands for the first time, the arrow a weight that his fingers could not seem to bear and Alec could barely see straight through the storm that was taking place inside of himself.

.

“I want you to have this,” Magnus murmurs. “So long as your heart does not falter, it will not fail you.”

Alec stroked the beautifully crafted wood, eyes awestruck. “It’s beautiful.”

.

“Take the shot,” Sebastian orders from somewhere to the left.

Alec quivers, feathers shedding in his anxiety.

“Alec,” Jace murmurs. placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay.” He smiled when the other angel turned to him. “Warn him.”

Alec took the shot.

.

“You traitor!” Sebastian snarls, shoving him back. “We had him and you just--”

“It wasn’t his fault.” Jace growls right back, stepping in between the two males. “We heard something and thought it was one of the hellhounds, it spooked us and Alec ended up firing accidentally.”

“You can spout your lies all you want, but the high council _will_ hear of this.”

.

“Alexander,” his mother breathes, shaking her head. “What have you done?”

.

“You should not play with the dark, little angel.” Magnus warns, stroking soft hair. “It’s no place for one who belongs in the light.”

“I belong where you are.” He answers firmly, eyes hardened with resolve. “If that’s in the dark than so be it.”

.

“If all this is to be true, you have committed treason of the highest offence,” Raphael stated, face blank as he gazed down at the blue eyed angel from his chair. “Do you have anything you wish to say in your defence?”

Alec raised his chin. “Punishment shouldn’t last forever. I thought we taught forgiveness?”

“If that is your decision,” the archangel sighed.

.

The wind screamed in his ears, the fall an endless drop that left his stomach far behind and turned his bones liquid. Feathers trailed behind him, torn in patches from his wings to grow back darker, more ragged ones. His wings would not have their same radiance, but it seemed a small price to pay for what he was gaining.

.

“Alec,” Magnus gasped, eyes wide as he stared down at the male splayed across his chest.

“Hello,” the angel smiled sheepishly, pushing himself up so that the devil could breathe. “I’m sorry I fell on you again, though if it’s any consolation I couldn’t exactly see.”

.

“Your wings…” The devil murmured sadly, trailing his fingers through ruffled feathers.

“They’re fine.” Alec dismissed, squeezing the other male’s hand gently. “And so are you.”

“You made sure of that,” Magnus remarked, frowning slightly. “You shouldn’t have warned me, I would’ve been fine.”

“I couldn’t shoot you. If you think me capable of that than I guess you don’t know me after all.”

Magnus shook his head, sighing softly. “Silly angel.” He chided gently, pressing a kiss to his lover’s head.

“I’m not much of an angel anymore, Magnus.”

“You’re my angel.” Magnus breathed, tilting Alec’s head back to steal a kiss. “I caught you out of the sky and everything.”

Alec laughed, smiling softly. “True,” he agreed. “So the least I can do is stick around, right?”

“Mm,” He pulled him closer. “Right.”

.

Y

O

U

.

.

H

I

T

.

.

T

H

E

.

**Ground.**


End file.
